


Twister

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-12
Updated: 2003-05-12
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: On a cold winter's day, Alex finds a game to blow off cabin fever.





	Twister

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Twister

### Twister

#### by laurel

  


Notes: Inspired by a discussion of where everything goes when you're writing a foursome sex scene. 

Spoilers: Helpful to read the series from the first to get yourself oriented but you won't be lost otherwise. Alex has one arm. 

Archive: Okay to WWOMB, anyone else just ask. 

They were utterly bored, with each other and the activities that they were limited to. The winter wind howled outside, which let out a brisk walk, never mind Fox's daily runs. They were getting on each other's nerves already and spring wasn't even hinted at in the damp air or the bite of sleet which couldn't decide whether it wanted to be rain or snow. 

Fox had a case of writer's block and Alex didn't feel like digging his jeep out of the snow bank in the street to go out. Walter and John had left the detective agency in charge of the manager who lived just a couple of blocks away from the building. They didn't want to risk getting snowbound in the storm. The forecaster's promise of more snow certainly looked as if it was going to come true. Besides which, business had slowed down anyways so they didn't feel too guilty. 

The great outdoors was out as an option but then so was the cable. 

They sat still long enough for lunch and then an hour where they tried to read quietly while they listened to music. But they argued over their musical choice. Walter wanted Winton Marsalis, Fox wanted to hear Moby to which John violently objected and he suggested the oldies station instead of a CD and Alex didn't much care. He liked just about any kind of music except for country, which he hated. He even enjoyed the occasional opera. 

He remained silent as his lovers argued over the merits of their individual favorites. He was still trying to figure out his place in the group dynamic. He was utterly convinced of not being a sex toy as his melancholy fancy sometimes tried to make him believe. He was here as an equal, as a lover, as someone who was loved and cherished and yes damn it, adored. He especially got that warm feeling like he'd drunk potent rum when his lovers petted and cuddled him. 

He didn't have a job or purpose of any kind yet but he was still working on that. He could pay his way financially and he contributed to the household. Why he'd even gotten rid of that old busybody housekeeper that came in twice a week and hired an efficient friendly woman from a reliable agency. He knew there was no way Walter had drunk all that Scotch. Instead, while Hilda was supposed to be vacuuming the carpeted stairs or scrubbing the kitchen's tiled floor, she'd been dipping into the hard stuff. They all breathed a sigh of relief that their lover hadn't turned into a drunk. 

He was independent and didn't get on their bad side very much. And when he did he knew when to retreat until the mood passed when it came to Walter, knew when to nuzzle or joke with Fox unless he was really pissed and silently would tag along with John when he wasn't in the mood to talk. 

But the arguing bothered him. He'd always been uncomfortable with the emotions that bubbled to the surface when people fought. It didn't make him a pushover by any means. He could argue and debate with the best of them but a raised voice reminded him of dark times and he wanted to run away and hide. 

He was tempted to slink away to his own little room where he'd set up his space with his books, CDs and the little knickknacks he liked to have around to make it feel like home. He liked to lie on the day bed, comfortable with a thick quilt and its nest of pillows and read or listen to music. It was a comforting space that was not quite as neat as Walter's things but not as careless as Fox's mess. They might have snickered at his choice of objects d'art but he liked his scruffy teddy bear and the jeweled box that had belonged to his mother among the framed photos of his lovers and the amusing little Russian nesting dolls, which he usually kept on display so that they stood next to each other arranged in order from big to small. 

He began to stand up to head upstairs to his sanctuary. 

"Where are you going?" Walter snapped. 

"To my room," he answered evenly. 

"Want to play checkers?" John asked desperately. 

"No." 

"We've got a whole bunch of board games. How about Monopoly?" 

Alex shrugged. 

"Snakes and ladders?" 

"Hello? Am I a child?" he responded sarcastically. 

John's face fell. 

"Sorry," Alex said quickly. "I only like chess, word games and cards." 

"Poker, then?" 

"Nah. What other games do you have?" 

"I'm not sure. They're in the hall closet. Do you want to check them out?" 

"Sure." 

He'd do anything to placate John, who looked glum. 

They went upstairs and poked along the top shelf of the closet, bringing down box after box. They dusted them off and found Parcheesi, Boggle, Scrabble, Taboo and several decks of cards as well as two decks of Uno. Alex pondered a challenging game of Scrabble. He really did like games that made him think but Fox was a word fiend and he always won. Scratch that. He wanted something fun to do, something that didn't require thought or cause heated debates about the validity of a word. 

He spied another long box and pulled it out, grinning devilishly at the idea that came to mind. 

"This is it," he announced. 

"That's Twister, Alex." John pulled a face. Juvenile games were just fine for Fox but not him. He'd only suggested "Snakes and Ladders" in a desperate attempt to keep Alex downstairs. 

"You'll see. This'll be fun." 

"I'd rather be walking a beat out in this storm." 

Alex bounded down the stairs with his game. 

"Gentlemen, take your clothes off," he ordered. 

Walter pulled his glasses off and peered at Alex with puzzled brown eyes. It was obvious he'd found a game but he didn't know of any board game that required nudity. 

"We're playing naked Twister." 

* * *

"How on earth am I going to put my leg on that yellow spot?" Walter grumbled. 

"Hey stop complaining. I look like a contortionist," Fox shot back. 

"I thought you were Gumby," Alex replied with a smirk. 

"Just wait until you get on the board," Fox said ominously. He sighed as his limbs trembled with the effort of staying upright. 

John grunted as his muscles protested the twisted state of his arms and legs. People weren't meant to turn their bodies into these positions. But it did afford him a view of Alex's enticing ass as Alex joined the game. Up until then, Alex had been spinning the wheel and directing their positions. He'd left his prosthesis on in order to use both arms. 

Fox called out a direction and smiled as Alex struggled to reach the red dot. 

Walter took care not to brush up against him so he wouldn't be pushed down. But at the same time he jostled against Fox, and against the feel of his satiny skin, which sent him shaking. He cursed as he struggled to stop swaying. 

The three of them shouted out directions to Alex with glee, paying him back in kind. It was only moments before they started giggling as he contorted his lithe but muscular body this way and that, reaching between their legs where he'd innocently brush up against their interested cocks before settling into his position. They swayed and shook as their muscles strained and flexed into their unnatural poses on the colored dots. 

Fox wickedly licked Walter's thigh. He couldn't help it. The thick muscular leg was in his way and he was tired of the game. His cock needed relief and the only way he could get it was for the game to be over and jump someone's bones. Alex joined the game to see if the big man would topple. Walter swayed between them but didn't fall. 

John got into the spirit and with a big grin that transformed his serious face into a joyous, twinkling sight, kissed Alex's soft-skinned ass. He couldn't help it. That ass was just made to be kissed and caressed and squeezed. Alex rocked forward a bit. John bit his firm flesh and then licked at the small indentation. Alex shrieked and cursed, trying to smack John's face with his ass. It gave a new meaning to the term butthead. 

He began to shake with laughter as John continued his assault. As if a single unit, the foursome shook and laughed and trembled until they all fell like dominoes. They collapsed into a heap of jiggling bodies. They sprawled over the plastic sheet, obliterating the primary colored dots. 

Alex's game had been a success. All the tension of cabin fever had been relieved and the sight of each other's naked bodies had turned them on. 

Alex rolled over on his back but cuddled closer to Walter who was still chuckling. Walter rolled onto his hip. Alex flashed him a smile and took one of Walter's arms to circle his waist. Walter took the hint and began to rub Alex's hip and thigh, trailing his fingers over the silky skin. Alex turned over so he could continue on the other side. 

Fox crawled up to John and nuzzled his hard chest. He took a nipple into his mouth and chewed lightly on it while fingering the other nipple so it wouldn't be left out. He pinched it between thumb and index finger, rolling it around between his nimble digits. John groaned at the erotic, slightly painful but very pleasurable feeling. 

Alex watched as they began to playfully nip at each other, leaving little red marks then licking them away and soothing the small bites. They bit and nibbled at each other's chests and necks until their pale skin was marked and glistening. 

They were both biters, which was a good advantage to Alex. He enjoyed being nibbled on. Walter on the other hand liked to lick. 

Walter continued his caress over Alex's bared backside. He climbed on top of him and slid his leg through Alex's thighs. Alex moaned and thrust back. His hand roamed over Alex's back and ass, tracing his spine with a gentle whisper-light touch, outlining his shoulder blades, and then swooping down to squeeze his pliable cheeks. 

His watched Alex's ass muscles flex and spring back. Alex sighed in contentment at all the attention. Walter began to slide up and down to let Alex feel his hard-on. Alex thrust back, eager to feel more. 

Fox jumped up to John's dismay. "Be right back." 

He came back with bottles of lube and before he returned to his lovers, he flipped on the stereo and the bouncy pop of Britney Spears came on. 

"Argh, change it, change it," Alex urged. 

Fox switched it to another station. Classical music was on. It was an opera, one of Alex's favorites, Bizet's Carmen. 

"Leave it on that." 

"I think we need mood music." 

"Like what?" 

"I don't know. How about Polka? Get it? Polka dots?" 

Alex leaned up and settled on his arms. "I'll bean you if you do." 

Fox knew the threat was empty. They hadn't hit each other once since living together and he planned on keeping it that way. He switched the knob again to the modern rock station. 

"What the hell is that?" John grumbled. 

"Garbage," Alex replied. 

"Yeah I know it is, but what's the band?" 

Alex made a face and stuck out his tongue. Garbage was one of his favorite alternative bands. 

"Don't stick that out unless you're going to use it," John growled playfully. 

Alex smirked and slid his tongue over his pouting lips. 

Fox shook his head and changed stations again, this time to jazz. 

"Much better," Alex purred. He lay back down and Walter pounced on him again. He flipped open the bottle of lube. 

Fox knelt beside John with his own bottle. He nodded in the direction of the game. Want to play again?" 

"Why don't we just tell each other where to put everything?" Alex suggested. 

"Sounds like a plan," Walter replied. He began to apply a handful of the slippery lube to Alex's ass. "I'll put my fingers right up in here." He nipped playfully at Alex's neck as his fingers slid inside the tight hole. 

"More please," he whispered. 

Walter bit into the soft skin at the nape of his neck gently and nibbled until he reached his ear. Then he tugged at the lobe with his teeth and suckled it until Alex shivered. 

"Harder," he murmured and wiggled his ass. 

Walter slid another finger inside and searched until he found his prostate. Alex jerked and moaned. He slipped his tongue into his ear. 

Alex turned on his side so that Walter was behind him, still fingering him and kissing his neck. He could also watch John and Fox, who were similarly engaged. 

Fox was a bottom hog when he wasn't playing at being a dom. He especially liked that role with Alex. It didn't quite work out on Walter or even John. Alex liked games and he was quite playful, unlike Walter, who took his sex seriously or John, who was reluctant to try anything other than vanilla sex but he was starting to get into the spirit of things with their help. He certainly was a good learner and although shy, he enjoyed the lessons. 

Alex liked being on the bottom most of the time, as did Fox, and while he liked being dominated by Fox, he occasionally liked to be on top of his former foe but they never let their former enmity color their sex lives. 

He crawled over to Fox and John who were earnestly making out. Walter followed him, his hand still working at his ass. Alex crept up behind Fox and began to help John fondle their lover. Fox expressed his delighted surprise but kept on chewing on John's nipples. Alex was amazed that the man had anything on his chest left to chew on. Those two were animals. When you got John going he was nearly more alpha male than Walter was. 

Alex brought his hand up for Walter to squeeze some lube into it. He applied the slippery gel to Fox's ass, gently applying it inside him with his nimble fingers until he was thoroughly lubed. Fox made little panting, moaning noises as Alex let two fingers pump into his ass. They worked the ring of muscle until it loosened enough for him to enter without causing undue pain. He didn't realize he was mirroring Walter's actions. 

He slid into Fox in the same moment as Walter poked at his opening. Twin moans filled the air. Walter began a gentle thrust that had Alex fucking Fox in turn. John was turned on by all the noises and screwing and since he still wanted to be chewed on, turned around in a sixty-nine position to face Fox's leaking cock. Fox latched on to John's cock like a dog with a bone. 

The sounds of slurping and licking got Alex hotter than he already was. Closing his eyes to the sights of John and Fox sucking at each other didn't help. That damned noise was going to make him come too soon. He opened his eyes again. Of course that grunting noise coming deep from Walter's chest didn't make matters any better. His hot breath tickled Alex's ear and the big hands clutched his thighs and pulled them apart. He loved having his inner thighs caressed and tickled and pushed apart in earnest love-making. 

He doubled up his efforts in fucking Fox. At least they had a chance of coming at about the same time. He could tell Walter was close and Fox was making those little growling sounds around the mouthful of John's cock. He looked down at John where he suckled at Fox. His cheeks hollowed out when he sucked and his tongue was busy licking at the tender swollen head. Alex moaned and closed his eyes again. He licked at Fox's ear then down his neck to latch onto his throat. He proved to be a good biter too. 

So good in fact that the sensations of being fucked, sucked, bitten and licked had Fox howling as he let go of John's cock which slapped his throat and coming loudly. With a moan, Alex came inside of Fox and Walter followed suit. That boy's ass was tight. It certainly helped that he worked that muscle so frequently. John swallowed every single drop of Fox's salty semen but was left twisting in the wind, as it were. 

But John was a patient man. He waited until the three men collapsed around each other, panting and moaning and crawling closer for warmth, had finished shuddering with the intensity of their orgasms. He closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head as if he didn't have a care in the world. 

He waited until they noticed that he wasn't similarly exhausted and breathing hard. They looked at each other for a moment guiltily. Fox hadn't followed through with his own blowjob and Alex hadn't really made use of his tongue yet. They smiled at each other and pounced. Alex took his cock and Fox his balls, which left Walter with a tight ass to plow. It was good to be patient, he thought, as Walter rammed into him at a slow, steady pace and Alex and Fox seemed to be competing with each other over who gave the best blowjobs. 

Hopefully the weather wouldn't let up.   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to laurel


End file.
